


February 14th

by Etienne_Lennon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etienne_Lennon/pseuds/Etienne_Lennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day Fluff. Not more and not less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 14th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Someone Special](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Someone+Special).



> Not mine. No profit made.

There was a familiar swooshing sound and James T. Kirk knew someone had just entered the bridge of his beloved Enterprise. He didn't turn around though until he heard a familiar voice say

„It looks pink. The light on the bridge. It looks pink“

Kirk smiled and waited, until another, less familiar voice said: 

„Well, Yes, Sir. Because it is Pink.“

By then, as if on cue, Kirk looked up from his charts and saw his first officer head over to the science station. Well, this should be funny. 

After all, that day was Valentine's day and Jim had decided that, after a series of very dangerous missions, his crew deserved a break and a distraction of some sorts. As it so happened, Valentine's day was also Jim's favourite holiday ever. And him being the captain and all, he felt this called for celebrations. 

Accordingly, while Spock had been on his break, meditating or mind-melting his cactus or whatever he did for fun, Kirk had announced a few orders for the day. 

The lights on the bridge were now indeed of a rosy taint, which Sulu had enabled with a smile. Also, every member of the crew was officially allowed to send out secret Valentine's day cards to another crew member. That day and that day only, there would be no talk of fraternization. 

„Spock! Lovely to have you back on the bridge my dear fellow, my I ask if you have received any mail yet?“

That earned Kirk a raised eybrow and he couldn't help another smile.

„It's the Teran holiday of St. Valentine's. Traditionally an occasion for lovers to express their feelings.“

„Captain, I am very well versed with Earth history, mythology and cultural studies. I simply did not find any traces at all in Starfleet regulation to suggest February 14th should be commemorated on a federation vessel.“

Jim felt good. He could do this. Maybe not not win but he could give the Vulcan a run for his money. 

„Well, Mr. Spock, section 8, amendment b states clearly *In case the crew of a starship is in a less active state after a mission, it is suggested to use distractions as fit to the cultural environment of the crew in order to enable a relaxed environment*”.

Spock just looked at him.

„You made that up. Section 8, amendment b talks about oral hygiene on hostile planets.“

Or maybe not. 

„Alright, I made it up. But I want it and I am the Captain and the crew is behind me, so write a Valentine's card to your cactus or better yet to Lieutenant Uhura and enjoy an easy day.“

There was another raised eyebrow. Then Uhura started to chirp in, obviously intrigued by he thought.

„You know, Spock, traditionally, humans from certain cultural backgrounds send each other valentine's day cards to express, what they see in each other. What the other means for them“.

„Fascinating.“ Spock replied and sat down at his science station. 

 

That evening, when Jim sat in his rooms, he checked his private messages and was pleased to have received 10 digital cards from the female staff. 

But there, on his desk, was something else, an actual card apparently. Kirk wondered, how it had gotten there, but was way too curious not to open it. 

He found beautiful white paper and in perfect calligraphic script only four words.

You are my Captain

Jim smiled again.

 

FIN  



End file.
